Love In A One-shot
by AliveBabydoll
Summary: Exactly the way it sounds. A one-shot of the main couple. Rated M for reasons.


A/N It has been a very long time since I've written anything, let alone posted. I have finally started to take time to do things like this again and it's been fun. This is just a little thing I decided to post just because. Hope you enjoy. R & R please!

Love In A One-shot

OOOOoooo

Misaki slammed the door behind him. "Usagi-san! Get your ass down here!" The young man kicked his shoes off at the door. Even in anger he made sure they were lined up next to the others. Anger was no excuse for being messy. "Usagi-san!" The older man would come up with an excuse for his latest stunt, but Misaki wasn't going to let him get away with this. Not this time. The young man stormed through the house, his temper was so hot, his skin held the glow of anger. His green eyes flashed as he stormed through the rooms, looking for his older lover.

He didn't find him in the study, or his bedroom or any of the toy rooms. The brunette stalked down stairs and found a note resting on the coffee table. He recognized the author's hand writing and frowned at the bold lettering.

 _Misaki,_

 _Aikawa has dragged me into the offices. I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't wait dinner for me. I miss you._

 _Usagi/ love of your life_

 _P.S. When I see you again, I'm going to take you to my room and put my-_

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Misaki couldn't bring himself to finishing reading the postscript. He took the now crumpled note upstairs to his room. He smoothed out the paper and placed it in a drawer where dozens of others had found a home. Each carried similar statements and Misaki hadn't finished reading half of them. But they wouldn't be thrown away. Not when each note carried a written statement of how his older lover felt.

None of this dampened his anger. Not that he'd admit to anyway. Misaki stored his rage for now and went back downstairs to take care of the housework. He refused to let go of his disgruntled state and went over a speech in his head that would have the author thinking of something other than himself. But that is not how Usagi-san would see it. The young man knew what the master of the house would say.

He'd straighten his spine, look down at him and say, "Because I want to." That he would consider to be the end of the discussion. Even if Misaki disagreed. It seemed to always end the same way, and Misaki would let it go. He almost always did. Okay, he always did. Usagi-san would always get his way, even when Misaki tried so hard to make sure that didn't happen. Not because Usagi-san didn't deserve to have his way, but because he ALWAYS got his way. It just wasn't good for anyone to always get what they wanted.

As it turned out, what his lover wanted to the most at the moment was to buy Misaki a stupidly expensive car. Not only had he bought the damned car, but he'd convinced Takahiro to talk to Misaki about it for him. Usagi-san had known that Misaki couldn't refuse his brother. It had taken a week for before Misaki had understood, he'd been played. Well no more! Usagi was constantly doing unnecessary things. Spending money with no regard for his future or other people's feelings. They'd discussed this more than once, but it never seemed to sink into the author's thick skull.

Well today would be different. This time Misaki would make sure that Usagi didn't distract him or use simple arguments like "Because I want to". Not this time. Misaki, honestly, didn't want the car. Not because he didn't want one, just not one so expensive. He'd driven it the one time and it had scared him. It went too fast too quickly and was unbearably flashy. The car screamed, _look how much money I have_. That kind of car suited the author, but not his young lover. Misaki liked simplicity and convenience. That car was neither. Wouldn't Usagi-san know not to buy him something so flashy?

If the young man was being honest, the thing that upset him the most is that the car really didn't suit him. He could be Usagi's lover for the rest of their lives, and that car would still make him uncomfortable. Misaki just wasn't the kind of person who would own a car like that. He was simple and liked simple things. It just showed what kind of gap still rested between the couple. For a very long time now, he thought he'd done his best to be worthy of having Akihiko Usami love him. He'd graduated college and now had a pretty good job.

Still it seemed that he and Usagi would always be very different.

Misaki sighed while he began to chop vegetables. The anger was slowly draining out of him. Usagi loved to spoil him, that was something Misaki had come to accept and reciprocate as best he could. Maybe, just maybe, Misaki should let him have this one…. Maybe he should just carry on like nothing was bothering him. After all, just because he kept the car didn't mean he'd have to actually drive it. Right?

OOOOoooo

Usagi sat across from Misaki at the dinner table, eating everything on his plate. He'd gotten lucky, having someone who was this good at cooking. There didn't seem much his young lover couldn't do. Except drive the car. Usagi had noticed that Misaki hadn't been behind the wheel since that first test drive. He still walked or rode the train. This wasn't a bad thing, Misaki could do whatever her wished, but it still hurt. His lover hadn't yelled or screamed or done anything he normally did. He'd expected a fit and ranting. Of course, he'd have just let him get it out, but then the older lover would have them both venting their feelings in a much more… constructive way.

Maybe it wasn't the best way to end an argument, but it had worked for years. He'd come to expect these things from his lover. And enjoy them. The disappointment he felt was acute and he wondered how to broach the subject. He would have taken Misaki to pick a car out for himself but the argument that would have followed wouldn't have been worth it. He'd have let his young lover talk him out of it. He'd given his lover everything he could think of from the moment they'd met, and he wanted to continue to give him things.

Maybe, what Misaki wanted, and what he'd given him, were two different things?

OOOOoooo

Usagi's plate was clear and yet he continued to sit there. He wasn't smoking or drinking, just staring at his plate. Misaki paused with a bite in mid air. "Uh, was something wrong?"

Usagi's violet eyes stared back at him. "No."

Misaki placed his fork back on his plate. "What is wrong?" He knew his lover well enough by now to know a lie when he heard one. Usagi said nothing. "If I've done something…."

Usagi sighed. "What is wrong with the car?"

"N-nothing. It's still parked out in the garage."

"Exactly."

Misaki said nothing for a long time. He sighed. "I can't drive it."

"You know how to drive."

"Yes, but I can't drive that car."

"Why not?"

"B-because… because…."

"Because?"

Misaki yelled often, about a lot of things. His voice was raised when he answered, "Because you bought it for me. What if I crash it? What if I break it? I've never owned a car and don't know how to take care of one properly. Especially a car like that. Have you seen that car? It's too much. Too sporty, too flashy, too… expensive." Usagi stared at him for a long time without a single twitch of a facial feature. Then he smiled and laughed. Misaki blushed. "D-don't laugh at me."

"I can't help it. It's because you're cute." Usagi just continued to smile at him.

Misaki sighed and chose to ignore that. "It isn't that I don't appreciate the car, no one has ever done something like that for me, it's just not…." Misaki couldn't think of how to say it, so that he didn't sound ungrateful.

Suddenly, Usagi stood and walked around the table. In one fluid movement, he had Misaki on his feet and then over his shoulder. "U-Usagi-san! Wait! The-the dishes."

"They will be there in the morning."

OOOOoooo

Usagi ignored all his young lover's protests. They were half-hearted anyway and it had been a couple of days since they'd been together this way. So, he continued to walk up the stairs. He shoved his bedroom door open, strode in and dumped his lover, unceremoniously, onto the bed. Misaki bounced before landing in the middle of the giant bed. His green eyes were bright when they met his again. The protests seemed to have died out, causing Usagi to want to do things to the younger man that would have his voice raising and bouncing off the walls.

He began to undo his tie and slowly walked towards his lover.

OOOOoooo

Misaki watched Usagi's violet eyes darken with desire. As he slowly walked toward him, he couldn't help but feel like a small animal being stalked by a wild cat. His heart began to race. There was a time when he'd misunderstood the feeling for fear. Lust did things to you. He'd never felt lustful before his time with Usagi and it had taken a long time to admit to himself that this emotion coursed through his body.

He didn't protest when the tie went flying off and hit the floor. He didn't tell his lover no, or to stop. Misaki didn't bother trying to deny to either of them that this is what he wanted. They both knew that any of those things would be a lie, something else he'd taken a long time to admit to himself. Usagi had known from the beginning. Still, he couldn't bring himself to fully participate. So, he just lay there and watched as his older lover began to undress.

OOOOoooo

Usagi was coming undone. He watched desire light in his lover's eyes. The green deepened with each article of clothing he removed. He left his pants on as he moved to the bed to lever himself above the younger man. Misaki's hands reached up and were gently placed on his lover's chest. Not to push him away, just to rest there, above his heart. A heart beating every bit as fast as his own. It was like this every time. When they came together like this….

His thoughts stopped completely when Usagi's lips touched his own. His breath whooshed out of his lungs with an audible noise. Leaning up into his lover Misaki pressed his lips right back. Then the kiss changed. Usagi's tongue dove between his lips to tangle with his own. Misaki, timidly, began to mimic the movements of his lover. The young man let his hands drift from the hard chest to his strong arms. Arms that began to move as those big, cool hands began to roam over his body.

After all this time Usagi knew just where to touch, just where to linger and how long to toy with the places that made his body move and jerk. "Ahn! U-Usagi-san. N-not there."

"Yes there." His deep voice was husky, and his breath was hot against his skin. "I want to hear you. I want to do things you say are embarrassing and hear your voice cry out in pleasure."

Misaki, who had been proud of himself for not doing it thus far, blushed. "Don't say such embarrassing thi-" Misaki cut himself off. He knew what Usagi would say after that. The young man wasn't disappointed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's only me." These lines were old and comforting to them both. At this point it was practically a love confession.

"It's because it's you." Misaki's voice was soft, his eyes earnest. He did love the man above him. They both knew and accepted that. It had taken Misaki's mind awhile to catch up to his heart. The war wasn't won yet, but many battles had been. Usagi kissed Misaki with a passion and power that only his great lord could possess. Misaki's body arched, silently asking for more. Usagi wasn't one to disappoint.

The older man did what he'd promised, touching and tasting every inch of his young lover. Big cool hands gliding up from his ankles to play with the back of his knees. Those hands slid up over his thighs to graze the soft skin between his legs. Fingertips grazed his pelvis. Dancing around but never touching the spot where they both wanted him to be. His lips and tongue danced over his neck and played with his ears.

Misaki's own hands, without him even being aware of it, had been tracing little paths all over the places where he could reach. Every so often, they drove through that ash blonde hair when the pleasure took him by surprise. Each time was like this. Somehow, it never got old, only better.

OOOOoooo

Usagi was thinking the same thing. The feeling of this lover's soft hands, so warm and gentle, as they caressed his back, shoulders, arms and chest. When they fisted in his hair, that was his favorite. Tonight, he wanted to be gentle, to love him tenderly. They both seemed to need it. And his little lover seemed to want to give back, even just a little. He'd been doing that more and more and it made his heart leap. His lower half was also happy with improvement.

His tongue was full of many flavors Misaki's body offered. His hand and mouth played with every part of his body. His arms, the insides of his elbows. No part was too small, no noise too soft. Everything the younger man did, every movement he made only increased his own pleasure. How could anyone blame him for is ego when he could make Misaki melt with a touch or phrase?

"Usagi-san…ng…please." Usagi's heart skipped a beat. When it restarted it beat all the faster. Please. He'd asked. It was mean, he knew it was, but he couldn't help himself. He had to tease his young lover, just a little.

Violet eyes locked with green. "Please what?" Misaki bit his lip and a groan escaped Usagi's throat.

"Please…."

OOOOoooo

Misaki was going to get through it. He'd say it aloud. The words would come out of his mouth this time. Usagi had given him a freaking car, the least he could do was give him this one little thing. "Please… I… m-more." Argh! Coward. Stupid. Why couldn't he ask? He wanted to ask. They both knew he was at his limit and wanted… _that_. Hell, he couldn't even think it.

Usagi smiled down at him. "Not yet, I need more." A kiss stole the question from his mind. How much more could he take? Usagi's tongue glided back down his neck, over his chest to tease and toy each little pink nipple in turn. Kisses danced over his belly, down, down, down. But even this he was denied. Instead of taking him all the way into his mouth, he glided his tongue from tip to base and back again. One cool hand reached down to toy with his balls while the helped his tongue tease and torment.

Misaki's hand fisted in the covers and little whimpering sounds escaped his parted lips. That clever tongue danced around the tip, licking the pre-cum. The young man cried out when he felt Usagi's throat at the tip and his lips around the base. He sat upright and grasped either side of his lover's head. An eternity seemed to pass as Usagi used his mouth to bring him unspeakable pleasure. "N-no. I-I'm going to… ah!"

Usagi removed his mouth. Misaki fell back to the bed, disappointment had him groaning out. His lover moved above him and chuckled. "Not yet." Usagi leaned down and gave him a kiss that stole his breath. "I want you to cum with me." Those words, that look, made him want to cum on the spot. Usagi moved between his thighs. Eager hips raised, just a little, asking for what was coming next.

Usagi's straining cocked begged for release, clearly against his pants. They were undone pulled off in a matter of seconds, then those big cool hands were on his hips, raising him up. Misaki knew what it was going to feel like, and his hands fisted in the covers again. Anticipation had him closing his eyes and biting his lip. When Usagi finally thrust into him, a cry rang from deep within him. Yes, it hurt. It always did a little, but it seemed to only fuel his pleasure.

"Ah!" His breathing had turned into a heavy pant. "U-Usagi-san. Ah!" Misaki didn't know if he was going to tell him to stop or ask him for more. His thoughts were jumbled as passion soared through him. Every inch of his body reacted to Usagi thrusting inside him. Those cool hands gripped tightly as Misaki felt himself convulsing around his lover. Usagi pulled away long enough to flip him onto his belly before entering him again.

"Oh!" The sensations from this position were different. Deeper, he was deeper. The next thrust hit inside of him just right. "Ah! Usagi-san!" Misaki's legs were giving as he slid over the blankets. Usagi just pushed him down and pulled one of his legs up, hooking his knee. His thrust got no faster, but they did get harder. The young man cried out each time as he felt his orgasm building to new heights. Who was he to fight it?

Usagi's other arm slid between his torso and the bed to hook the opposite shoulder. Misaki's cries were muffled by the blanket as his lover took him so expertly. Finally, he felt a smooth chest press against his back. Hot, moist breath sent shivers down his spine as he spoke. "Misaki, Misaki cum with me." The words were like a trigger. Just like that Misaki's body convulsed as he spilled himself all over the bed and himself. When he felt Usagi cum deep inside him, when he heard the cry of release being torn from his chest, it only seemed to prolong his own pleasure.

Usagi collapsed onto his small lover and cuddled him the way he would a teddy bear. Misaki said nothing has his body got back to normal. The bigger man was heavy, but Misaki didn't mind the weight. It was as comforting as their time together had been. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips. Usagi rolled off him, much to his immediate disappointment. Then he pulled and tugged until they were both covered. He pulled Misaki until his back was pressed against the bigger man's front.

"I can get you another car, you know. Something that would suite you better."

Misaki didn't look back. "Would that be okay? Could we get something that is more… subtle. Something I won't be as afraid to break?" Usagi chuckled.

"Yes. You can have whatever car you are most comfortable with." Misaki smiled and snuggled back into his lover. It wouldn't occur to him until much later, that he'd still agreed to a car. It wasn't until after they had gotten him a much less expensive but brand-new car that he began to think he'd been played.

"Now that you have this car, I suppose I can keep the other one. I could have a leisure car and a work car."

"Stupid Usagi! You work at home."

"Fine a car to take you out in."

"I don't want dates, sell the car and save yourself some money." As they argued Usagi couldn't help but think that for all the growing up they had both done, after all the confessions they'd made, some things would always be the same. While he began to tell his love that he was doing things his way, he smiled and held hand as they drove.


End file.
